


Pretend to kiss me (Imagine your OTP)

by WishaDream



Category: all the pairings - Fandom, imagine your otp - Fandom
Genre: ALL THE PAIRINGS - Freeform, Adora x catra, Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, Fluff, High School, I have a problem, Idiots in Love, Imagine your OTP, Keith x Lance - Freeform, Other, Short & Sweet, Silly, Zuko x Sokka - Freeform, harry x draco - Freeform, i don't want to commit to one pairing for this, julia x luke, just a couple of dummies in love, just for fun, just wanted to write something super dumb and super short, kara x lena - Freeform, lexa x clarke, the writer in me couldn't keep out the exposition, theme park, todoroki x deku, todoroki x midoriya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishaDream/pseuds/WishaDream
Summary: Your favorite OTP goes to a theme park with their friends. On a ride their friends have a silly idea: let's make-out for the ride-camera.A short silly story just for fun
Relationships: All the pairings
Kudos: 2





	Pretend to kiss me (Imagine your OTP)

**Author's Note:**

> I should probably just have posted this on tumblr as one of those "imagine your otp" posts, but the writer in me wanted to do a little more with it. And yes, I couldn't really choose a pairing, so many fit the scenario so well, I just couldn't commit.  
> So go ahead and imagine your favorite OTP in this situation and I'll imagine mine.

Person A and B arrived at the same time at the theme park where they’d agreed to join their friends.

At Friend 1’s suggestion they headed to the Runaway Rapids ride first.

The floating circle fit eight, four bench seats making it so that they had to pair off when getting on, two to a seat with three seats left empty.

Person A gave B a tense smile as they joined them on the same bench seat.

“Buckle up, bitches,” stated Friend 1 with a loud cheer.

The ride started as the group was jostled about on the rough rapids and splashed with water. Friend 2 had been on the ride before as he let the group know there was a camera on the ride.

“We should do something fun for the photo,” stated Friend 2.

Friend 3 suggested they start making out in front of the camera. The others agreed as A and B smiled tersely.

Friend 1 agreed to be lookout as their group had an odd number. As soon as Friend 1 called out that the camera was coming the make out session began.

At the end of the ride the group gathered at the photo booth as they all laughed at the various images before finding their own.

“Wow, A and B you look like you’re actually making out.”

A’s face went red, “What do you mean?”

“You don’t look like you are pretending. Friend 2 I can clearly see your hand covering Friend 3’s mouth. But I can’t even see A or B’s arm covering their mouths.”

B chuckled nervously, “Yeah uh, that’s because I did it from the back where the camera couldn’t see.”

A and B exchanged a quick look as both their ears reddened.

“See, that’s why you are the smart one, B.”

A nervous chuckle from B, “Uh, yeah.”

As the group walked away from the booth A lingered, touching their lips as they looked up at the photo.

Friend 1 noticed them lag as they called back, “Are you coming?”

“Right.”

They ran to catch up as B told the group, “I’m gonna head to the bathroom real quick.”

They headed off, circling back to the photo booth as they slapped ten dollars down, “I want that image,” They pointed to the “pretend” make out session. A and B’s first kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Who's your favorite pairing?


End file.
